1000 Words
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: Zhane and Karone one shot...:P


1000 WORDS  
WRITTEN BY  
KAITLIN

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PRiS…maybe one day I will.**_

**_Author's Note:_****_ The song "1000 words" belong to Square Enix for the game Final_**_**  
**_**_Fantasy X-2. It takes place a few days after Journey's End Pt. 3; Zhane comes to Mirinoi to find Karone. Enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, review please, OK? This fic is dedicated to another friend. Mala, it's for you! _****_Thanks for reading my fanfics and enjoying them! Tkm ;)_**

**_I know that you're hiding things_**_**  
**_**_Using gentle words to shelter me_**_**  
**_**_Your words were like a dream_**_**  
**_**_But dreams could never fool me_**_**  
**_**_Not that easily_**_****_

**_I acted so distant then_**_**  
**_**_Didn't say goodbye before you left_**_**  
**_**_But I was listening_**_**  
**_**_You'll fight your battles far from me_**_**  
**_**_Far too easily_**_****_

**_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_**_**  
**_**_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_**_****_

**_But still I swore_**_**  
**_**_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_**_**  
**_**_Shouting might have been the answer_**_**  
**_**_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_**_****_

**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_**_****_

**_Peace! At last, we have peace... no fights, no monsters, no enemies. I can't believe it. Now I'm on a party with the Mirinoians. The only missing persons are the former Astro Rangers. Mike told me that they helped to defeat the Psycho Rangers a few months ago, but Zhane didn't come... Zhane, if you knew how much I miss you! When I left, I didn't tell you my feelings, my true ones. I love you so much, but I wanted to find myself, and now, I've done it. I became the pink Galaxy Ranger, taking Kendrix's place. She has come back from the dead, it sounds like what happened to me when I was Astronema. I remember the first time I saw you after all the years learning to be the_**_**  
**_**_Queen of Evil, your warm smile, your beautiful eyes, your body, you've changed a lot, you know? When we were children, you were so crazy and ugly... now you're calm, trustworthy and handsome... You put light inside my evil heart with only your smile, I love you so much. Why did I leave you? I think it was because I was scared about facing my feelings and telling them to you, and now, you have to see me, thinking of you and missing you. You trusted me when I was Astronema, I think the only one who saw my goodness inside me, and you knew that I wasn't pure evil. The roses that you brought me on our "first date" were so beautiful, and now I blame myself for attacking you. After all, you saved my life from that monster only because you loved me. The only thing that I want now is having you beside me, laughing with me. Zhane, where are you now?_**_****_

**_Though a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_Have never been spoken_**_**  
**_**_They'll fly to you_**_**  
**_**_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_**_**  
**_**_Suspended on silver wings_**_****_

**_And a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_One thousand confessions_**_**  
**_**_Will cradle you_**_**  
**_**_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_**_**  
**_**_They'll hold you forever_**_****_

**_The dream isn't over yet_**_**  
**_**_Though I often say I can't forget_**_**  
**_**_I still relive that day_**_**  
**_**_"You've been there with me all the way"_**_**  
**_**_I still hear you say_**_****_

**_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"_**_**  
**_**_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_**_****_

**_But still I swore to hide the doubt_**_**  
**_**_When I turn back the pages_**_**  
**_**_Anger might have been the answer_**_**  
**_**_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_**_****_

**_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_**_****_

**_Dear diary:_**_**  
**_**_I have heard from Karone, she's safe on Mirinoi, and she became a Ranger! When Andros told me, I couldn't believe him... I miss her so much, she put light into the darkness of my life, but she wasn't in love with me, when she told me that she was leaving to find the Pink Quasar Saber, I couldn't say a word. I didn't say good-bye. She took her ship and left for Onyx. Why I didn't admit my feelings about her? I love you Karone, and I will always love you._**_**  
**_**_She sent me letters from Mirinoi, telling me how things are there, and now they have defeated Trakeena and her forces... she asked me to come to a party tonight, and now I'm on my way, I hope that I won't arrive too late. See ya!_**_**  
**_**_Zhane_**_****_

**_'Cause a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_Call out through the ages_**_**  
**_**_They'll fly to you_**_**  
**_**_Even though we can't see, I know they're reaching you_**_****_

**_Suspended on silver wings_**_****_

**_Oh a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_One thousand embraces_**_**  
**_**_Will cradle you_**_**  
**_**_Making all of your weary days seem far away_**_**  
**_**_They'll hold you forever_**_****_

**_Why can't I take my mind off Zhane? I asked him to come tonight, but I don't think he'll come. He must be angry with me because I left without telling him good-bye. I can't blame him. I need to take a walk alone, I see my team mates in couples: Leo and Kendrix, Maya and Mike, Kai and Hannah, Damon is with a girl who I don't know, I hope he'll introduce me to her soon, and I'm the only single among them... Zhane, why aren't you coming? I need you so much. Now I'm walking through the forest, and I can't stop blaming myself about what happened with_**_**  
**_**_both of us. I miss you, and I need you so much._**_****_

**_Oh a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_Have never been spoken_**_**  
**_**_They'll fly to you_**_**  
**_**_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_**_**  
**_**_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_**_****_

**_When I arrived at the village, I knew that Karone wasn't there. I looked for the Galaxy team, and I found them with their significant others. I recognized Leo, the team leader, and I asked him where Karone was. He said that she wanted to take a walk and led to the forest. So now I'm looking for her in this big forest. Where are you, Karone? I need to see you and your blue eyes. Wait! Zhane, calm yourself down! You look like a child! I think I'm seeing a girl next to the forest's river. Could that be her? She is sitting beside the river and touching the water. She's so pretty..._**_**  
**_**_That's her!!_**_****_

**_And a thousand words_**_**  
**_**_Call out through the ages_**_**  
**_**_They'll cradle you_**_**  
**_**_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_**_**  
**_**_They'll hold you forever_**_****_

**_What a beautiful night. The river is cold, but it stops me from thinking about Zhane. Somebody is looking at me, maybe it's someone from the team who is looking for me, I can't blame them, how much time have I been here? Hours, minutes? I have to turn my face for see who's there._**_****_

**_I almost have a heart attack! It's her!!_**_****_

****_**  
**_**_-Karone... it's really you?_**_****_

**_-Yes. Zhane, I've missed you so much, I have to talk to you._**_****_

**_He put a finger over her lips, takes her chin gently, and leaned forward to kiss her._**_****_

**_They didn't need words to express their feelings, only two hearts which beat together, full of love, under the full moon on Mirinoi's river._**


End file.
